Silent Hillstuck
by xAxelx
Summary: Parents will go to great lengths to save their children. Dave and John are certainly no exception. What will happen when their beloved daughter, Cassie, goes missing in the mysterious town of Silent Hill? Based on the movie, since I'm too chicken to play the games Pairings are Dave/John and maybe a little Dirk/Jake
1. Chapter 1

This story is just as the title implies. This is not a crossover, simply a replacement of characters. BUT instead of just John going into Silent Hill, it shall be John AND Dave entering. I will try to keep it as similar to the MOVIE version (not the video game, guys. I'm sorry, but I'm too damn chicken to play it by myself) as possible, but you must understand that it will require some changes.

DISCLAIMER: This will be the only disclaimer throughout the entirety of the story. I DO NOT own Homestuck, nor any characters related to it. I don't own SH either, so don't suspect me of stealing anything. I own nothing but this fanfiction.

WARNING: This WILL get scary. It's Silent-fucking-Hill for Pete's sake! So if you think it might scare you, please be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt or anything.

LET'S BEGIN

~•~

"**CASSIE!**"

"_She's not here!_"

"_Oh, God_... Dave, can you see anything?"

"**CASSIE!**" John shouted once again, trying his hardest to be heard over the nighttime wind that whipped about his touseled raven hair. Dave was leaning out on the second story terrace, gazing over the trees that had surrounded their house, searching for their daughter. "Cassie!" John screamed as worry ached in his chest. "She's there!" Dave called down, rushing back inside and down the steps only to find the yard empty, void of John's prescence.

"Cassie!" John called out once again, running down the path by their driveway. Glancing down, he spotted Cassie's teddy bear, fur matted and caked with fresh mud. "Honey?" he screamed, clutching the bear to his chest as he took off down the forest path.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the path, all the while calling out Cassie's name. "Wait for Daddy, sweetheart!" John called, tears streaming down his face as he tripping over overgrown roots of trees and various plants of the forest. Ducking under one last tree, John stubled out onto paved roads, not bothering to stop to catch his breath.

As he passed under a nearby bridge, John paused to glance up at the loud banging of cars driving overhead. Remembering his mission, but forgetting to hold on to the bear in his hand, John pursued his goal. "Wait!" John yelled, watching in horror as Cassie stood atop a great drop off by the bridge.

There she was, staring blankly across the void. To any normal person, under the cliff seemed to only be a giant drop into angry, churning waters below. But disgusting hallucinations formed in Cassie's mind, the chasm filled by dancing fires, miles and miles below, with precariously hung iron shafts and poles. The rot and ruin of the giant hole could only compare to the terrifying images of one's infected mind.

"Home." Cassie groaned, swaying as the fiery pit faded and blurred before reappearing in her vision. Down, down the hole she saw, the burning cinders of the hell below licking at anything it could tadste. And still, there in the midst of all the devastation, was one sickly little girl, staring right back up at Cassie. "Home..." she groaned once again before her eyes rolled back in her head and her fragile body lurched foreward.

"NO!" John screamed, making it barely in time to intercept Cassie, snatching her away from the pit and pulling her to the ground.

"HOME! HOME!" Cassie cried out as if in intense pain, her back arching and her small limbs flailing slightly. "Shh, sh, it's okay, we're going home." John comforted as he brushed her long, blonde hair out of her eyes, holding her tiny body close to his. "SILENT HILL!" Cassie screeched as loudly as she could, nails digging into John's arms as he tried to comfort her. "SILENT HILL!" she let out again in the same fashion.

"John!" Dave called out, rushing foreward to help. "Shhh, it's okay, sweety, We're here now. It's okay, it's okay.'' they both chorused in hushed, calming voices. They both reached up to cup Cassie's little face in their hands, all the while cooing comforting words as she slowly stopped convulsing beneath them.

"What are we going to do?" John said breathlessly, looking up with concern to meet Dave's eyes. "We'll get there." he sighed as he continued to comfort their daughter. "We'll find a way through this. We'll find a way." he murmured, trying to convince himself of his confident words just as much as John.

"No." John interjected, shifting so he could look at Dave easier. "She said it again..." John rebuttled, recalling how Cassie had been screaming out 'Silent Hill.' "I know..." Dave sighed, leaning his forehead against John's slightly as they stared down at Cassie.

"Come on, Baby. It's okay. Calm down." Dave hummed, stroking Cassie's hair gently as she tried to catch her breath. Dave wrapped his arms around Cassie and John as they helped Cassie sit up. John leaned down to kiss Cassie's forehead, and as he did Dave burried his face into John's dark hair. "It's okay..." he reassured them as John rubbed little circles into his back, making him smile slightly as they sat with eachother and held Cassie tightly.

"It's okay, Baby." he whispered one more time before helping John stand and picking Cassie up to carry her home.


	2. Chapter 2

John walked foreward, the sun gleamed against his glasses as he gazed down at Cassie. The grass in the feild became a wave of green as the breeze gently rolled through. Cassie sat in Dave's lap in the shadeof a gently swaying tree, smiling sweetly as she scribbled a crayon against her drawings, coloring in what looked like her in a elegant dress, standing amongst a crowd of friendly animals. John leaned against a thick bough protruding from the tree, a cheerful grin spreading on his face as Cassie offered Dave the narrative to her drawing.

Cassie paused as she noticed John, looking up to smile warmly. "Wanna see, Daddy?" she asked innocently, her crayon hovering in mid-stroke. "Sure." John said softly, lowering himself to sit next to Dave. Dave immediately slipped his hand into John's, kissing his temple as their fingers intertwined.

''What are you doing there, Pumpkin?'' John asked, laughing gently as Cassie placed the drawing into his free hand. ''This is an amazing lion. Did you do that all by yourself?" he asked, his heart warming as Cassie leaned over to lay against his chest while remaining in Dave's, Dad's, lap. She confirmed his thought with a little "mmhmm.'' as she made herself comfortable. "I'm so impressed with you, honey." John said, looking down at her with a proud, fatherly (or in his case, motherly) expression on his face.

Cassie meowed for her impression of a lion cub as she leaned up to eskimo kiss John's cheek, a display of affection she often saw her daddy, John, doing to Dad, Dave. "Meow!" John replied, squinching his nose as he laughed softly. "Meow meow!" Cassie continued, leaning over to hug Dave and nuzzling her face into his shoulder. With a chuckle, Dave wrapped his arm, the one with the hand still holding on to John's, around John, pulling him into the hug.

"Hey, you know we're going on a special trip, don't you?" John asked as Cassie's sweet giggles subsided, leaning around so he could get a good look at her face. Cassie pulled back, picking her crayons back up before denying any recognition of a special trip. "Do you know where we're going?" Dave asked softly, sensing John's slight tension. Cassie shook her head lazily as she studied the shade of red the crayon she held was. "No?" Dave murmured.

"Honey, sometimes when you go to sleep, you go n a little walk..." John began, gently brushing away the wavy blond locks of hair the wind had blown into Cassie's face. Cassie pursed her lips in concentration as she looked up at John. "And sometimes you talk about a place..." he continued quietly. "...called Silent Hill." he finished, biting his lip nervously.

Cassie stared up at John blankly, glancing over at the ever-so-stoic Dave, who only nodded his head slightly in aggreement. Cassie grew a little nervous, not knowing why the name of the place bothered her so much. "I don't remember." she said, letting her concern seep into her usually melodical voice.

"Oh, that's okay, Sweety." Dave comforted her, giving her a slight smile. "That's why we're gonna go there, so you can remember." Dave completed, ruffling her already unruly hair. Dave lifted Cassie onto John's lap, pulling John so he sat between Dave's lags, leaning back against his chest.

Suddenly, Dave's cell phone went off, short and loudly annoying trills sounding. This startled the three, all glancing over to the root of the tree on which it was balanced against. Dave reached over to pick it up, lifting his sunglasses to read the caller ID.

It was Dirk Strider, his older brother.

He ignored the call, letting the voicemail get it.

"Was that Uncle Bro?" Cassie asked, gazing up at dave with bright blue eyes. "Yep. But this little trip is gonna just be focused on You, Daddy, and me. So we're gonna ignore nozy ol' Bro, okay?" Dave said, not wanting to explain to Bro why he couldn't come do his usual ironic things with him.

Cassie nodded, leaning against John's inclined torso, closing her tired eyes for a midday nap. John turned his head to look back at Dave, giving him one of his this-is-quick-but-I-love-you-so-much kisses before resting his eyes as well.

~•~

The sound of a passing Semi-truck startled Dave into conciousness, letting his eyes drift open to the sweet sight of his husband and daughter leaning against him. He blinked the tiredness from his eyes, gazing out across the feilds that were split down the middle by a winding dirt road.

"Hey." he called softly, shaking John a little. "...Hey." he tried again, reaching up to stroke John's cheek gently. John stirred at this, leaning up slightly to look at Dave sleepily. "Break's over, babe." Dave hummed, smiling as John leaned foreward to give him a quick, lazy kiss.

"She awake?" Dave whispered, leaning to look at Cassie from behind John. "Nope." John said, rubbing Cassie's back with his hand. He smiled as Dave wrapped his arms around him and their daughter, placing his chin against John's shoulder.

"You ready to go?" He asked John, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake Cassie. John nodded with a loving smile.

Dave scooted out from between John and the tree trunk, bending down so scoop Cassie up. He carried her gently to the car, John with his fingers laced through one of Dave's belt loops as they strolled to their car and drove on down that same country road.


	3. Chapter 3

Dirk was currently in Dave and John's house, pacing as he tried to get a hold of them. He had gotten nervous when Dave hadn't been answering his phone all day, so he had come over to check on them. When they hadn't answered the door either, he had let himself in using the spare key they kept in the planter next to the doorway.

Dirk scowled slightly as the phone continued to ring, Dave not picking it up. Pacing back and forth across Dave and John's living room, Dirk could just feel that something was wrong. "Hey, this is Dave. Can't come to th-" Dirk groaned and hung up the phone as the voicemail box answered for what had to have been the tenth time.

"Damn it, Dave, What's going on?" he growled, punching at the air frustratedly with the hand in which he held the cell phone. He turned to continue pacing, bringing the phone back up to his ear, but he spotted Dave's laptop glowing dimly on the desk. He must have forgotten it when they left.

"Hey, this is Dave. Can't come to the phone right now because I'm probably busy with my beautiful husbans and cute little kiddo." Dirk let the pre-recorded message continue as he pushed back the screen of the laptop. He hung up the phone as Dave asked for the caller to leave a message, dropping the phone into his pocket as he stared at the screen.

He tapped the mouse pad, making the screen-saver picture of John and Dave holding their daughter together for the first time. '_Egbert's turned my baby bro into a sap..._' he though, shaking his head and smiling before a Google search tab popped up. The search topic- Silent Hill. Dirk clicked on one of the purple-hued site titles that had recently been visited, bringing up a 'Ghost Towns Of America' forum, the page all about Silent Hill. "Oh, no, Dave..." he murmured, knowing all about his neice's secretive Silent Hill tweaks. The nervous feeling grew, making Dirk feel slightly nauscious as he continued to scroll through articles about the old town.

All of the articles told of the devastating fires that took the town, and all of it's residents with it. They also touched on the fact that those same underground fires burned to this very day, threatening another outbreak. And some of the articles even speculated that there may have been ghosts or demons running amongst the ruined town.

"No." Dirk whispered, eyebrows wrinkling in concern. He took a deep breath, deciding to help Dave and John.

If he could get there in time.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride was long and relaxing, a soft rain extending almost the whole duration. The smooth rode had been dampened, making Dave clench the wheel a slittle bit tighter as he tried to be careful.

After a while of quiet driving, the tank of their sturdy car needed refueling, making John pull over at an almost empty gas station. Dave jumped out of the passenger side, moving put gas in the car. The quiet and calm air was interrupted by the reving of a motorcycle. Dave turned to spot a policewoman pulling up on her bike, getting off and stretching out her stiffness.

Dave walked around to the other side of the car, smiling at his sleeping husband in the passenger seat before opening the back door to check on Cassie. She lay across the back seat, sleeping with her hand hanging down to rest on her drawings that lay on the floorboards. Dave frowned as he saw the drawings. He distinctly remembered that they had not looked like this earlier.

Dave picked them up, the sketchbook still turned to what had been the drawing of Cassie with the friendly animals. But now it was graffitied, covered in black crayon scribbles and red flakes of the crayon wax. The once friendly animals were now bleeding and covered in black, sorrowful vandalism. But Cassie still stood in the middle... Only now her happy face was replaced by wide, horrified eyes and a deep frown. But no, none of that was the worst part of the picture. The part that scared Dave was that Cassie was now surrounded by distorted people, with large head and angry faces, their burnt-looking bodies holding the sad drawing of Cassie back.

Dave flipped to the next drawing, and the next, and the next, all showing similar vandalism. One sad and scared Cassie in the middle, and lots of darkness and monstrous creatures lirking around her.

Cassie stirred in the seat behind Dave, slowly sitting up and pushing herself out to stand by Dave's side. "Hey, you're awake?" Dave asked, turning to smile down at his daughter. "Long drive." was Cassie's only response.

"Can I ask you something, Sweety?" Dave asked calmly, turning and squatting by Cassie so he could show her the pictures. "Why'd you change your pictures?" he whispered, no sunglasses to hide his red irises, and seriously concerned expression, from Cassie.

Cassie made little sounds of disbelief in the back of her throat as she stared, wide eyed, at the drawings. Her eyebrows knitted together and she frowned, displeasure making her a bit fidgety. "I didn't." she said with a scared voice, reaching out as if she was going to touch the picture. "Dad?" she pleaded, looking up at Dave with fearful eyes as she dropped her hand back to her side.

"You can't remember?" Dave asked, staring at Cassie's concerned expression. "No." she answered, shaking her head vigorously. "I don't like that, Dad." she said, staring down at the ruined drawing. "Baby, you can't remember doing this?" Dave continued to question gently. "Who did that?" she questioned back.

Across the small lot, the police woman took notice of the excitement, overhearing some of the conversation. She tried to see what it was about, but could only see a slender and handsome blonde man, talking to an unseen little girl who was hidden behind a car door.

"Hey, hey, baby, it's okay." he comforted, reaching out to pull her into a hug. "Dad, who did that?" she insisted, leaning into his comforting touch. "It's okay, Honey. Dad's here." Dave continued to hush the worried girl, holding her head against his chest protectively.

"Can you wait in the car for me?" Dave asked, lifting her so she sat in the seat again. "Okay." Cassie said softly as Dave pressed a kiss to her forehead. Cassie shut the door quietly so she didn't wake John up and rolled the window down slightly to get a bit of a breeze.

The suspicious cop, a woman by the name of Rose, watched as Dave entered the store, quickly pacing over to the car.

•~Dave~•

"Hey, I just wanna pay for the gas." Dave said as he strode up to the counter, handing the lady behind it his credit card. "And can you tell me the best way to get to Silent Hill?" He asked as the clerk rang up his bill. Dave didn't pay too much attention to the woman as she froze, mid swipe, to stare at Dave through his dark lensed sunglasses. "I can't seem to find it on the map." he concluded, drawing one corner of his mouth into a sort of smile.

"Why do you wanna go there?" the woman asked, staring at Dave with a strange look on her face. "I read about it." Dave replied, considering their actual reason to be classified to the clerk. "Road don't go through no more." she finished as she completed the transaction and handed Dave's credit card back to him.

~•Rose•~

Rose sauntered over to the car, peering in through the cracked window at the little girl. She was small and petit, blonde, wavy hair rolling down to her mid-back. She had soft features, round cheeks and brilliant blue eyes that were complimented by the blue dress she wore.

"Hey there," Rose said softly, trying not to wake the man she saw in the passenger side. He seemed slightly shorter than the blonde man earlier, probably in his early twenties, fresh out of college. He had big, bulky glasses that rested on the bridge of a perfect little nose. Rose could see through his slightly parted lips that he had buck teeth, but that only seemed to compliment his look.

"Is everything alright?" Rose asked, turning back to the little girl in the back seat. Cassie stared at her for a minute before responding quietly. "I don't talk to strangers." she said, rolling the window back up so the stranger woman might leave her and her Daddy alone.

''Good girl." Rose murmured, patting the car before turning and walking away.

•~Dave~•

The cell phone rang again as he exited the store. Dave rolled his eyes behind his designer shades before answering, well knowing it was Dirk, who had been calling all day.

"What do you want?" Dave asked as he answered the call. "Listen to me, Bro. I have a shitty feeling about this. Maybe you should put Cassie in a hospital. She needs care." Dirk suggested, frowning as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hospitals don't work. We've already tried that, Bro. She's getting worse every day." Dave said as he walked apace to the car.

"Dirk, the adoption people said Cassie came from West Virginia..." Dave interrupted as Dirk tried to respond. "And Silent Hill is _in_ Weat Virginia." Dave continued. "I'm not giving up on her, Bro. I'm not." Dave concluded.

"Have you actually read the websites, Dave?" Dirk countered as he continued to scroll down a page. "Yeah, Bro, I read them. Just trust me on this, please?" he sighed. "Just trust me on this." Dave repeated. "Listen, 'Lil Bro, I know you're only doing what you think is r."

"Listen, Bro, I gotta go." Dave said as he saw Rose walk away from his car, staring back at Cassie and John. "I love you, too, Bro." Dirk breathed sarcastically as the disconnected tone sounded in his ears.

Dave paced over to his car, glaring slightly at the cop. "Need any help, sir?" Rose asked, pausing to get a good look at Dave. "No, we're fine, thanks." was Dave's reply as he walked around to the driver's side and got it, keeping an eye on the cop.

Rose watched intently as they drove away, her suspicion growing.


	5. Chapter 5

The winding roads were packed in tight by the surrounding trees, a peaceful silence drowning Dave and John's ears as Cassie slept peacefully in the back seat. John held the steering wheel loosely with both hands as he navigated the neandering path washed in pale moonlight, it being his turn to drive. Dave glanced back at their sleeping daughter, a small smile on his face. He was starting to have his doubts about taking her to Silent Hill.

Everything was tranquil until the peircing wail of a police siren sounded from behind them. John glanced back in the rear-view mirror and frowned. He pulled over to the side of the road, looking back at the police-woman

"John it's the policewoman from earlier that I was telling you about." Dave warned, looking back to Cassie as she stirred. "Are we there?" she mumbled in her small and sleepy voice. "Not yet, honey." John said, his voice irritated.

John looked up and spotted a roadsign indicating that Silent Hill was just ahead as the policewoman got off her bike and shined her flashlight at their car. Taking a deep breath, John turned to look at Cassie and Dave. "Keep your seatbelts fastened." John warned as he put the car into gear and slammed his foot down on the accelorator, the car screeching into action.

Dave reached back and held onto Cassie's hand as the car sped down the slick road, the rain inhibiting their vision slightly. John didn't slow down, insistant on losing the policewoman. Dave tried to console Cassie, but she still glanced around out the windows at the rapidly passing surroundings. A gate came into view just ahead of their car and John winced as they hurtled towards it. "Daddy!" Cassie cried out as the car crashed into the gates, luckily breaking them open and speeding on through.

John still didn't slow down, still able to hear the police sirens faintly. He glanced back in the rear-view mirror again nervously, but couldn't see very far. As he kept on driving, there was sudden interferance on the radio, emitting loud screeching and long electrical whines. Cassie whimpered from the back seat, covering her ears as Dave fidgeted with the buttons on the panel of the radio. She let out a little shreek, as the noise reverberated painfully through her ears. "It's okay! It's just the radio!" Dave shouted over the static screeches, trying to reassure their daughter. "I'm trying to turn it of!" Dave shouted when Cassie wouldn't stop shreeking, pressing the malfunctioning power button rapidly.

John squinted at the road ahead, unable to see far enough to call his driving safe as he clutched the wheel tightly. "Daddy!" Cassie screamed, staring wide-eyed as a mysterious girl walked out in front of their car. John let out a yelp and twisted the steering wheel, barely missing the girl but sending their car in a dangerous direction. The car skidded on the wet road as it twisted snd turned violently. The crash being unavoidable, John threw one of his arms out, tryimg to hold Dave and Cassie back as the car lurched into the railing on the side of the road.

John was jerked foreward, smashing his face painfully against the steering wheel as his world drowned itself in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave let out a quiet groan, lifting his sore head from the hard plastic of the dashboard. Taking a shakey breath, he lifted his hand to his face, pulling back when he felt something wet. Looking down at his fingers, he saw slick blood. Dave winced as he sat up, looking over to check if John was alright.

"John?" he prodded John's side gently. "Hey, baby? You okay?" he tried again, placing his hand on John's back lightly. John let out a grunt as he lifted his head, his skin peeling off the leather of the steering wheel making a audible noise. He turned his gaze to Dave with wide blue eyes, blood crusting itself above his right eyebrow where his head had made initial contact with the steering wheel. "You're bleeding." Dave commented, reaching up to hold John's face so he could turn it and examine the damage better. "So are you." John replied quietly, his voice slightly raw and hoarse.

"Woah." John said as he noticed the snow outside, staring through the windsheild amd up into the sky. He froze stifly as he jerked around to stare in horror at the empty back seat, remembering that Cassie had been with them. Dave felt his heart drop and felt nauseous as he stared at the open car door. Cassie's drawings had been ripped out of the sketchbook and strewn about, spilling out onto the street.

Their faces contorted into looks of horror and concern, getting out of the car. John and Dave stood at the hood of the car, calling out for Cassie. Dave grabbed John's hand and held on tightly, pulling him back and away from the car. "Somebody! Help!" John yelled as loudly as he could as he turned and walked towards the town. "We've had an accident!" John continued, pulling Dave along by his hand.

John sped up slightly, jogging some distance with Dave in tow before slowing down. "Anybody!" Dave shouted as they came to a stop and tried to stare through the thick fog. "Cassie. Honey..." John called quietly, looking around for their daughter. Dave put his arm around John, holding him close to his chest. He rubbed John's back slightly, trying to calm him down. John stared up into the sky, blinking when a flake of snow fell against his cheek.

Only it wasn't snow. It wasn't cold at all, in fact it was actually warm. Dave brushed it away with his thumb and rubbed it between his fingers, smearing the grey powder against the pads of his fingers. "Ashes...?" Dave murmured thoughtfully, looking at John with a questioning look.

John shook his head and shrugged, grabbing Dave's hand once more and pulling him down the street. They stopped to stare at a looming road sign, it's wooden surface covered in chipping green pain and swirly gold letters that read 'Welcome to Silent Hill'. They looked at eachother breifly, sharing concerned looks before continueing down the road towards town.

The fog lay thick and dense in the town, burying everything in a haze of white. They continued slowly, looking around the empty town with caution. Dave slipped his hand around John's waist protectively and changed the hand he held John's with so he stood slightly behind John, his body pressing into him. They stared at the old buildings as they walked, old light up signs torn and glass windows broken. Everything seemed covered in a layer of dust and dirt, accenting the way everything seemed rusted and broken down. The entire town was eerie and something about it all was definately wrong. Dave sensed it in the way that the mannequins in shops nearby were turned so they stared at them or by the way he felt like someone was watching their every move. And the town was completely silent, not even the ash under their shoes made much noise.

Dave turned in a tight circle, observing and searching for their daughter. "Cassie!" he shouted as loudly as he could. "Cassie!" John shouted, grabbing Dave's hand and taking off when he saw a small girl dash across the street ahead. "Wait! Wait!" John and Dave cried as Cassie ran into an alley way, dissappearing out of their sight again. Dave and John pursued her, running out onto an old neighborhood street. They spotted her again, barely there for a moment before dissappearing around a corner. "Cassie!" Dave shouted and dashed after her, pausing as he teetered on the edge of a long and dark staircase.

"Cassie?'' John called down into the darkness, peering down into it from behind Dave. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Dave began to descend the stairs. "Honey?" John called out, quiet and frightened. They froze halfway down the stairs, and stared up into the sky. There were sirens going off, loud and wailing.

Dave frowned and continued his descention slowly, John holding tightly to the back of his shirt. The further down they traveled, the less light shone. Eventually, Dave and John were left in the dark.


End file.
